Lunchtime Lemons
by sadtomato
Summary: A series of lemons... smutshots... PWP... whatever you want to call them. Various pairings, always rated M, never chock full of plot, posted around lunchtime  if you're in EST... I guess they're Anytime Lemons for the rest of you .
1. Nooner

**This is quick and dirty, just a lemon I wrote that came to mind after I saw this fuckhot picture of Kellan:**

**http: / / bit. ly/ FuckhotEmmett**

**It's not edited. There's no plot. It's just some fun smut I wrote in the middle of the day for no reason. But seriously, look at that picture. :)**

**This has nothing to do with Twilight. :)**

* * *

><p>"Where are my fucking panties?" I grumble, dropping down to my knees to peek under the bed. "Wasn't I wearing panties?" I ask, mostly to myself.<p>

"Yeah," Emmett says, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "I'm holding them ransom."

He's still naked and making no moves to get dressed; even though we spent the last half hour fucking in every position imaginable, I know he wants more. Wants me to stay.

"Fuck," I complain, grabbing my bra from the floor and pushing the straps up over my arms. "Give them back. I can't go back to work without underwear."

"Then don't go back to work," he teases, reaching out to pull me back to bed. His long fingers curl around my thighs and he pulls me closer, until I'm standing between his spread knees. "Stay with me, Rosie," he whispers, bending his head to press a soft, wet kiss to my hip.

"Haven't you had enough for one day?" I ask, pushing him away playfully. I walk away, reaching behind my back to fasten my bra as I move toward my clothes. I reach for the Chanel shift dress I'd laid carefully over the back of an armchair, but Emmett's chasing me. His arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me flush against his chest.

"Never," he whispers, pressing his lips to my neck. "Can never get enough of you."

I sigh, resigned to the fact that I can't escape his affection. That I really don't want to. I let him hold me like this, swaying back and forth and brushing his lips over my skin, until I feel him start to harden against me.

"Nuh uh," I tell him, wiggling out of his embrace. "I have to go back to work. And you do, too." I pick up his jeans off the floor and toss them in his direction, watching as he steps into them, pulls them up over his muscled thighs, and tucks his semi into the front.

"I'm my own boss," he argues, buttoning the bottom button on his fly. He leaves the others open, stalking forward towards me again. "I can work whenever I want to."

"Well I have a meeting in an hour with Tyler from finance, and I need to go over some reports before I talk to him. So I have to get dressed," I tell him. I pick up my dress and smooth my fingers over the fabric, making sure it isn't wrinkled.

"Rosie," Emmett says, his tone low and dangerous. I tear my eyes off of the fabric and turn to look at him. He wants more. And fuck, I do to. But I really need to go... there are reports and meetings and...

"Put down that fucking dress. Come here," he growls. I love it when he's demanding like this.

"Or what?" I ask, defiant. I turn the dress upside down and lift it over my head. Just as I'm about to tug it down over my shoulders, I feel him move closer. Feel him pull the fabric away. Feel him lift me off my feet.

"Emmett! Jesus," I cry. I always protest, but I'm secretly thrilled when he picks me up and throws me around.

"You can't leave yet," he says, pushing my back against the wall. I slide down slowly, my chest pressed against his, until my feet are on the floor. He leans into me, his torso pressed against mine and his cock pressing against my thigh. "I'm not done with you."

I make a half-hearted attempt to push him away, and he grabs my wrists, pushes them slowly up against the wall, and then transfers them both to one hand. I know that he'll let me go if I really want him to-the thing is, I suddenly can't remember why I ever wanted to leave. Not when his body is pressed up against mine like this, his muscles flexing as he holds me fast.

"Fast," I whisper, lifting my knee just a little.

"I thought you liked slow," he teases, dragging his knuckles down the side of my body from my shoulder all the way to my thigh.

"You gave me slow," I tell him, dropping my head to his chest. "Now I want fast."

His fingers dip between my legs, spreading me gently.

"Hard?" he asks. "Rough?" His words are a contrast to his touch, feather-light and barely enough to tease me.

"Stop talking about it and fuck me," I beg, thrusting my hips against his hand. He grins, pushing his jeans down to free his cock. This time when he enters me there's no teasing, no long, drawn-out kisses and shallow movements. There's just Emmett, thick and hot and so hard for me, filling me up in one thrust like we never really stopped fucking.

"God," I cry, scrambling to lift my legs higher around his body. He hitches my thigh up over his hip with one hand, reaching down to cup my ass and help support me.

"I knew you wanted more," he mumbles, fucking me relentlessly. "You only came twice."

"Harder, Emmett," I beg, pulling my arms free of his hand. I wrap them around his neck, helping to hold myself up so he can put all of his energy into his movements.

"You love it, don't you?" he asks, nipping at my earlobe. "Love getting fucked like this and then going back to work? Trying to focus on financial whatever while my cum is running down your thigh?"

"Yes," I pant, pushing back against the wall for leverage. Trying to give as good as I'm getting.

"You're gonna feel me all afternoon, baby," he promises. I know he's right. His hard, deep strokes feel good, so fucking good, but I need more if I'm going to come again.

"Touch me," I demand. "Want to come."

"Can't," he pants, lifting my leg higher around his waist. There's no room between us for either of us to reach down and give my clit the attention it needs. "How about this?" he asks, changing his rhythm. He's not pounding into me anymore, he's grinding against me. His body provides the friction I need while his cock rubbing back and forth against the perfect spot inside of me.

"Yes," I tell him, scratching at his neck and his back as I scramble to keep my body in this exact position. "Fuck, yes. Keep doing that."

"God, Rose," he groans. "Look at me."

I want to comply, but I can't lift my head. My entire body is tense, tight, twisted up and ready to explode.

"So close," I whine, my teeth scraping over the cord of his neck, tight with strain from holding me up, from fucking me this hard.

"Look at me!" he demands, just as I feel my body start to release. I throw my head back in pleasure, pulsing and twitching around his cock. "Open your eyes," he whispers, his tone more gentle now.

I open them and look up at Emmett's face as I come and come and come, as he kisses my lips once, gently, even as he fucks me through my orgasm.

"You," I tell him, returning his sweet kiss. He knows what I mean and changes his movements again, doing exactly what he likes, what he needs. It only lasts another minute or two until he's coming, too-nuzzling my neck while he explodes inside me.

He drops my legs and I let them fall to the floor. Exhausted, we lean against the wall together, panting and giggling and kissing.

Until I see the clock over his shoulder.

"Okay, now I _really_ have to go," I tell him, pushing him away.

"Awww, come on, Rosie," he whines, but he says it with a wink this time. I tug my dress on over my head and pull a hairbrush from my bag, fixing my blonde curls while I stare into Emmett's mirror. He walks up behind me and zips up the back of my dress, kissing me right between my shoulder blades when he's finished.

"Emmett?" I ask sweetly, tucking my brush back inside my bag.

"Mmm?" he says, meeting my eyes in the mirror.

"Can I have my panties back now?" I ask. He grins, shaking his head slowly and brushing his lips over my shoulder.

"Hell, no," he says. "I gotta give you a reason to come back tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. :)<strong>


	2. The Balcony

**Some more PWP with picspiration, featuring Edward and Bella this time. I think I will keep this story open and add occasional lemons/smutshots/etc., right around lunchtime (if you're an east coast h00r like me). Thanks to bmango for reading this over. :)**

**Picspiration:**

**bit. ly/ RobDetailsOne (via chrisska on twitter)**

**bit. ly/ RobDetailsTwo (via linzzer220 on twitter)**

**If you have pics you want me to write little lunchtime smutlets for, send them to me! I'm sadtomatoFF on twitter or gmail.**

* * *

><p>"I don't see why we need to get dressed up," I grumble, smoothing back my messy hair. "We're on vacation."<p>

"It's a nice restaurant! It will be fun," Bella shouts from the bathroom. She's been holed up in there for an hour, doing God knows what to get ready for dinner.

"I'm gonna order a hamburger," I threaten.

"We are in _France, _Edward. You will _not_ order a hamburger," she yells, and I can't help but grin, imagining her eyes rolling.

I check myself out in the mirror and decide to give up on my hair. I'm dressed in a button-down shirt, nice pants and a sportcoat, ready to go, and waiting on my lovely wife.

Instead of pacing the bedroom of our villa, I pick up her camera and walk out to the balcony. The ocean stretches out in front of us, as far as the eye can see, and tall trees surround the property, making it feel truly private.

I lean over the edge of the stone wall that borders our balcony, snapping a few shots of the sun setting over the water. It's beautiful-orange, gold and red-shimmering over the water and casting a warm glow over my skin. I lower the camera and turn my face to the sun, basking in the warmth, the sea-salt air, and the sound of waves breaking thirty feet below me.

"Baby, can you zip me?" Bella asks, stepping out onto the balcony. I turn to face her and my jaw drops.

She's breathtaking.

Her black dress is tiny, much shorter than what she would normally wear, and hanging open in the back. She has shiny silk hose on underneath, and crazy-sexy black high heels. The only thing that isn't black in her ensemble is a thick pearl necklace-it makes her look taller, somehow. Regal.

"Wow," I whisper, unable to find any other words.

"You like?" she asks, eyes sparkling. She spins for me slowly, and my cock jumps in my pants when I see the bare, pale skin of her back through the unzipped fabric of her dress. It's an uninterrupted triangle of smooth flesh, and all I can think in this moment is _touch her._

"You look beautiful," I tell her, trying to force my eyes up to meet hers.

"Zip me?" she asks, stepping closer. She brushes her lips against my jaw and leans into me-her breasts just grazing my chest-before spinning to face the villa.

I intend to zip her up, I do. But first I have to kiss the back of her neck, above and below that pretty choker. And I can't resist dragging my fingertips up and down her spine, feeling her shiver under my hands. She's so soft, so beautiful... I have to kiss her, over her shoulder blades and down, down, down to the small of her back.

"Edward," she breathes, gripping my hand where it rests gently against her hip. "Are you going to zip me up?"

"Eventually," I murmur, circling my hands around her waist. I smooth them up over the silky fabric and cup her breasts, earning a long, low moan. She arches into my hands and I want-I need-to feel more of her. "But first..." I tell her, reaching down to gather the hem of the dress in my hands. I pull it up slowly, exposing her silk-covered hips, her ass, more of the creamy skin that's driving me crazy.

She lifts her arms for me and lets me pull the dress off completely, leaving her topless, in just her shoes, her pantyhose, and that necklace. She starts to turn and I correct her, tsking in disapproval as I let my hands roam over her waist and her hips.

"Not yet," I whisper. "I need to kiss every inch of your back." I cover her with kisses-soft, sweet kisses and long, wet lingering ones-all while my fingers tickle her ribs, her hipbones, and her thighs.

"God, Edward," she whines, spinning in my arms. She leans in to kiss me, but I pull away. Puzzled, Bella cocks an eyebrow at me and tilts her head in question.

I reach for her camera beside me and lift it slowly. She's usually shy about having her picture taken, but there's no way I can live with myself if I don't capture this moment. Bella looks so sexy, and the sunlight is making her skin glow, her eyes sparkle.

She surprises me by straightening her spine and lifting her neck. I snap photo after photo, reaching out to pose her occasionally. She lets me lift her arm, tilt her head, turn her whole body a few degrees so the sunlight falls over her just so.

"Edward," she whispers, after a dozen or so photographs. "Edward. Put down the camera, baby."

"One more," I tell her, splaying my fingers over her stomach. She shivers and throws her head back at my touch, and I click the shutter one last time. Bella takes the camera, holding it up and snapping a photo of me with the ocean as the backdrop. I steal the camera back, wanting her in my arms now with nothing between us.

"You are stunning," I tell her, setting the camera gently to the side. "Come here."

She launches herself at me, kisses me fiercely and winds her fingers into my hair. Her body is crushed against mine, her breasts flat against my chest. I reach down to cup her ass, pull her closer and make sure she feels how hard she's made me.

She whimpers while we kiss, her body wiggling against mine. I slip my hand between her legs from behind, rubbing her gently through the silky fabric of her hose.

"Fuck, Edward," she says, pulling away and gasping for breath. Her eyes flutter closed as she moves against my hand, searching for more stimulation.

I sit back against the low stone wall and pull her into my lap, letting her grind against my cock to get what she wants.

"Good girl," I tell her, tilting my head back as she wriggles in my lap. "That pussy is so wet for me, isn't it?"

"Yes," she hisses, clutching my neck.

"Are you ready for me? Want me to take you inside and fuck you?" I ask, lifting her hips to move her faster as she grinds in my lap.

"Right here," she says. "Outside." _Fuck me, this is the best vacation ever_.

I lift her off my lap and set her down gently. My lips graze her chin, her shoulder, her sweet, pink nipples as I kiss down over her torso. When I drop down to my knees, I intend to pull off her shoes and peel down her black hose until she's completely bare. But as I roll the silk down over her hips, I can't stop myself from burying my face between her legs and tasting her.

"Yes!" she cries, pulling me closer. She tries to spread her legs but she can't, constrained by the fabric around her thighs. "More, Edward, come on. I'm so close," she whimpers.

I focus on her clit, licking soft circles all around it but avoiding the kind of focused attention that would make her come. I want her to come, but I want to be inside her when she does.

I lick her until I can't take it anymore, until I'm so hard that it hurts. She shudders when I pull away, her movement still constricted by her hose, and I have to hold her steady, kissing her shoulders softly for a minute until she regains her balance.

"I need you," she breathes, desire making her voice low and husky.

"Here," I direct, walking her forward until she's closer to the wall. I lay my palm flat between her shoulder blades and push gently until she bends at the waist, resting her forearms against the wall. She looks uncomfortable, so I urge her up again, shrug off my jacket, and use it to cover the rough stone. She smiles and kisses the corner of my mouth sweetly before lowering herself again.

"God, Bella," I tell her, circling around her mostly-naked body. "I can't tell you how sexy you look right now. How sexy _this_ looks," I add, lightly spanking her firm, round ass. She moans, shifting slightly in place.

I unbuckle my belt, open my fly, and push my pants and boxers down around my hips. I keep one hand on Bella, stroking her back and her neck, combing my fingers through her hair, while I grip my cock tightly with the other.

I don't need to ask her if she's ready-she's been ready since she stepped out onto this balcony.

"There," I murmur, pressing into her warm, tight pussy. "God, right there. You feel so good, Bella."

"Edward," she moans, resting her forehead against her arm.

"Is that good, baby?" I ask, pushing inside slowly until my hips are resting against her ass. "Can you feel all of me?"

"So good," she says. "Perfect, Edward."

"You're so tight like this," I tell her, stroking her lower back as I start to move. She's impossibly tight, soft, and wet. "God, Bella, you feel so good."

"Fuck me, baby. Please," she asks, her face still buried in her arms. I move faster, harder, holding her hips to help keep her upright. She mumbles words of encouragement and moans softly, her noises muffled by her arms folded beneath her head.

"Bella, baby," I pant. "Look up. Look out at the ocean, baby." I want her to remember this always-not just the sex, but the feeling of being so connected, so in love, in such a beautiful place.

"It's beautiful, Edward," she moans. "You feel... fuck. Baby, just a little harder," she begs, dropping one arm below her body. I can feel her fingertips searching, brushing my cock as she gathers some moisture before pressing them against her clit.

I lean forward, press my chest to her back, and nip at her shoulder. "God, I can't wait to feel you come, Bella," I whisper. "Scream for me, okay? No one will hear us. I want you to come so hard for me."

"Yes!" she cries, tilting her head to rest her cheek against mine. It only takes a few more strokes before she's tensing, crying out, coming. Her orgasm is intense and I feel her knees start to buckle as she tightens around my cock. I hold her up, one arm around her waist, and slam into her harder than before.

"I'm coming, baby," I warn her, thrusting hard one last time as her convulsions draw out my orgasm.

When we're both spent, I pull her up until she's standing and hold her tightly against me. My legs are shaky now, too, and I lower us carefully to the ground. I lay back, pulling Bella on top of me and letting her curl up against my chest while we both relax.

Bella starts giggling once she catches her breath, and I smile at her happy, satisfied sounds.

"I think we missed our reservation," she says, and I have to laugh with her.

"You know, I'm okay with that," I tease, tickling her side.

She sighs contentedly and whispers, "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? Please review if you like the lemon... or the concept... or have ideasrequests/etc. :)**


End file.
